Calming The Beast
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Ryback, also known as the beast of the locker room, get's what he wants - when he wants it. This includes whoever he wants. Ryback/Wade. Slash. MxM. Rated M just in case. Don't judge me! This idea's been in my head for awhile now - I think their cute together.


**Don't ask where this idea came from I just wrote it in the middle of the night - the muse makes you write what the muse wants. *Big Thanks To "Nobledonkey" who helped me with this and also came up with the title ;) Cheers, mate.***

**Pairing: Ryback/Wade. *Don't judge me* ¬¬ (Seme/Uke) Also if you don't like the idea or the story, then please just go click the back button. **

**Warnings: Rated M. This could also be taken as rape - in a way. Not really that detailed, but enough for me to keep it at M.**

Calming The Beast.

Ryback cracked his knuckles before pulling his hat from his head and dropping it to the floor. Sharp blue eyes watched as his victim walked past holding his neck as he made his way to the men's locker room. Ryback licked his suddenly dry lips as the tight blue attire showed off the perfect round ass as he walked to the locker room, his hips swinging from side to side like some whore. Ryback continued to stalk his prey until finally the man opened a door and walked inside. Without a moment of hesitation, Ryback moved over to the door and waited a few minutes when he heard his prey talking to someone.

His face grim as he listened until the voice's stopped, a sound like running water from the shower end of the locker room could be heard and he smiled. This was it. Opening the door that had been closed before hand, Ryback walked in - seeing The Viper, Randy Orton, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. Championship slung over his lap. Ryback rolled his eyes, everyone knew that Randy was having a hard time because he missed his lover - Sheamus; who was out of work for a while. Randy looked up, seeing Ryback he grabbed his championship and stood up - getting ready for a brawl.

Shaking his head, Ryback laughed. "Don't stress yourself Orton, I'm not here for you." His gaze wondered over to the openly shown shower room, steam floating out meaning someone was in there. Randy followed his gaze, frowning somewhat before turning back to Ryback. The Viper used his finger to point between Ryback and the one that was in the showers before shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever you're into, I guess." Randy grabbed his bag before leaving the locker room - he would probably go spread the word not to come in here for an hour or so. Ryback started to take off his clothes, walking closer to the showers. Once there, and completely naked, he moved it. Seeing the back of his prey, head up and allowing the water to go over his face. Making his way over to the shower next to his prey, Ryback turned it on and stepped under. His blue eyes lingering on the other mans body. His long legs, his ass, his cock and the rest of him.

Ryback smirked. _Finally._

* * *

**5 minutes earlier. **

"Congratulations, Orton." I say as I pass by the newly crowned world champion. The Viper glared at me, but it didn't hold much force, not that I cared whether he meant it or not. We're enemies, I was just showing good sportsmanship. Walking over to my locker I pulled out my bag, taking out a dark purple towel and shampoo too. "What's the matter Randy," I chuckle, turning towards him. "Didn't your wife give you a victory Blow Job?" So I'm not that good with sportsmanship, sue me.

"I've been divorced for almost three months, Barrett." Oh. I looked around the locker room, seeing no one, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry to hear that..." I decide to leave it at that and go take a well needed shower. The shower room was pretty much open to anyone who walked into the locker room, they were smelly, disgusting things - but they had warm water so no one really cared. Slipping off my blue wrestling trunks, I turned on the warm water. Diving straight under once it was warm enough, I let the water rush over my head and body; it was a nice feeling and it took away the stress from the job.

A long while past before I realised there was another shower head running, I turned to the side - seeing Ryback watching me. He was just staring at me, water running over he's muscled body. Out of all the showers that was in here why did the bold man choose the one right next to mine? He continues to stare at me, eyes slowly sinking lower down my chest. Coughing a little I turn around quickly, showing my back to him.

"Creep." I mumble. Taking the cap off of the shampoo, pouring some of the orange liquid into my hand before mixing it with my hair. A moment later as the soap suds wash down my body and sinking into the drain, I bend down to wash my legs - completely forgetting that Ryback was behind me. I hear a moan and feel a pair of fingers slip between my bum cheeks, jumping in surprise - only to regret it when the fingers pushed hard against my hole. Moving forwards quickly, I turn my back to the wall.

Eyes wide I stare at Ryback in confusion. Ryback chuckled at me, stepping closer and turning off the showers as he stopped in front of me. Strong hands grabbed hold of my hips and pushed my arse up against the wall even more. I was too shocked to do anything in response, my mouth hung open slightly - what the bloody hell was going on?

"You know what I like wade?" He asks. I shake my head. I can't find my voice, I feel like a right toss-pot, but I can't help it.

"I like real men; men who I can make submit to me and my desires." Ryback grabbed my cock hard, making me yelp in surprise, he didn't seem to be phased by it though. He's hand starts to stroke up and down my long shaft, my brain starts to kick in and I go to push him away! But before I can, he leans in, trapping my arms between our bodies. I've never felt so weak. Ryback smirks, kissing my lips in a sloppy manner.

I want to yell or run for it, but my body's trapped and now my mouth is too. He pulls away, hands still on my member, making me hard even though I didn't want to be. A moan slips passed my lips, Ryback smiles before turning me around so my front end was against the wall. I hiss as my cock hits the cold wall.

"We're gonna have some fun, babe." Ryback whispered in my ear. I close my eyes. There was no point in fighting him, Ryback wasn't someone you messed with or disobeyed, he was too strong. A finger was shoved into my mouth. Gagging slightly, I finally get what he wanted me to do. Trailing my tongue over his fingers, I suck on them, making them wet.

"Why are you doing this, Ryback?" I ask. Once the fingers were removed from my mouth rough hands grabbed my bum cheeks and separated them.

"Because Wade," he kissed the back of my neck. "You've got the best body in this damn place, I want to release so of my stress - you're the perfect person to do that with." Before I could say anymore, a finger was pushing into my back entrance. I whimper loudly, my back arching as sudden pain fills me. Ryback's finger goes all the way in, circling around as another fingers inserted into me. The bold man pulls his fingers in and out until he's set a good pace, that's when I feel something - its not painful anymore.

There's something else.

When Ryback pushes his fingers in again, the feeling comes back - my head snaps back and I gasp loudly in pleasure. Ryback says something about me being a slut, but I don't care just as long as he does that again! Pushing my arse back, I moan as his fingers go deeper inside me.

"Please, bloody hell, do that again!" He wasn't one to disappoint and rammed his fingers into me. I shuddered and moaned even louder than before, I start to stroke myself to get even harder when he removes his fat fingers - only to ram his 8 inch dick into my ass. Ryback pulls in and out as I stroke myself in sync with his thrusts into me. We're both moaning as much as we can until finally we cum together. Ryback pulls out of me and I fall to the ground, spunk on my hand, and dripping out of my bum.

My eyes are heavy and I go to fall down on my side, but Ryback catches me in his strong arms. I smile up at him, he smirked. Wrapping a towel around my waist, he picks me up bridle style after putting his own on. I wrap my arms around his neck, snuggling my face into his neck, not caring how I looked.

"You're so beautiful," he's husky voice booms down my ear. "I'm taking you home with me." I don't object to that, in fact; I can't wait for it. I snuggle closer to him as we pass by people, all most everyone giving us weird looks, we were almost completely naked - but we don't care. It's a shower to remember that's for sure...

**I just find these two extremely cute together but I don't know why. Sorry if that was rushed, but I did write it in the middle of the night on my brothers phone - imagine he's shock in the morning when this popped up. **

**Anyway. Cheers for reading, sorry if it wasn't your cuppa tea. My bad**** for all the mistakes - I really don't mean them - I'm just super tired at the minute. **


End file.
